List of Engine Manufacturers
This list is split into sections based on type of engine / fuel. Manufacturers may be in several sections. Firms who have a main business other than Engine manufacture have the Title with ZZZZZ (engine) so a separate Engine related page is created. Manufacturers of Steam Stationary Engines *Barford & Perkins - Frank Perkins went on to build Diesel engines as Perkins Diesels Ltd *Belliss and Morcom *Blackstone *Crossley *Gardner *Lister *Marshall, Sons & Co. *National Gas Engine Co. *Paxman *Petter *Ruston (engine builder) *Savage Bros *Shand-Mason - Most supplied as portable fire pump units * ? Manufacturers of Early Internal Combustion Engines (Pre 1960s) Note a number of 'Brands' were badge engineered models 'retailed by various distributors) or built under licence in various markets from other makers based in the UK or US. *Ailsa Craig - UK *Alamo - USA * All British (Engine) Co. - UK *Amanco - USA *Appleton Mfg. Co. - USA *Armstrong Siddeley - UK *B&W - Danish *Bamford - UK *Belliss & Morcom, Birmingham, UK *Blackstone - UK *BMC - UK *Bolinder - Sweden *Bolinder-Munktell - Sweden *Bradford Gas Engine Co. - UK *Briggs & Stratton - USA *Brownwall Engine & Pulley Co. - USA *BSA - UK *Caterpillar (engines) - USA *Chater-Lea - UK * Continental Motors Company - USA *Coventry Climax - UK *Crossley - UK *Cummins - UK *Daimler-Benz - Germany *Daimler Motor Company - UK *David Brown - UK * De Dion - France *Deutz - Germany *Dorman Diesels - UK *Dubrie - USA *Fairbanks-Morse - USA / Canada *Ford (engines)- USA & UK (Engines and skid units used by many other manufacturers) *Fowler of Leeds - UK *Fuller & Johnson - USA *Gardner - UK * Greenwood and Batley (Brayton Patent Oil Engine) - UK *GM (engines) General Motors - USA *Hatz - Germany *Halla - Germany *Hercules - USA. Also built Arco, Economy and Jaeger *Hornsby-Ackroyd - UK *International Gas Engine Co. (INGECO) - USA *International Harvester Corporation - USA * J.A. Prestwich Industries (JAP) - UK *John Deere - USA *Jowett - UK *June - Sweden *June-Munktell - Sweden * Lee Stroyer - UK *Leyland - UK *Lister - UK *Lister Petter *MAN - Germany *Maybach - Germany *Mietz & Weiss - USA *Mirrlees - builders of the 3rd Diesel engine *MTU - Germany *New Pelapone Engine Co. - Wakefield, England *Norman Engineering Co. - UK - compact engines * Norton - UK * Olds Gas Power Co. - USA * Oripon - Argentina *Paxman - UK *Pelapone - UK *Perkins - UK - formerly a Massey Ferguson subsidiary, now a Caterpillar Inc. Group *Petter - UK *Rolls Royce engines - UK *Ronaldson Bros & Tippett - Australia *Ruston (engine builder) - UK *Scania - Sweden * Scott Motor Cycle Co. - UK *Sentinel Ricardo - UK *Simplicity Mfg Co - USA * Standard Motor Company - UK * Star Engineering Co. - UK * Tangye & Co. - UK *Triumph - UK *Turner Manufacturing Co. - UK *Villa - Argentina *Villiers - UK * W.H. Dorman and Co. - UK * White and Poppe - USA *Wolseley Sheep shearing machine Co. of Newark on Trent, England. * The Worthington Pump and machinery Co. - USA - took over Ingeco * ? Manufacturers of Modern Engines (Post 1960s) *Briggs & Stratton USA *Caterpillar (engines) USA *Cummins UK *Daimler-Benz Germany *Detroit Diesel USA *Deutz AG Germany *Fiat Powertrain Technologies - Italy and USA *Ford (engines) UK & USA *Gardner - UK *Hatz Germany *Honda (engines) Japan *International USA & UK *Isuzu Japan *JCB (engines) UK *John Deere USA *Leyland (engines) UK *Lister Petter UK *Kubota (engines) Japan *MAN B&W Germany *Mercedes-Benz engines Germany *Motor Sazan Iran *MTU Germany *MWM AG Germany *MWM International Motores Brazil (now owned by Navistar) *Perkins UK (now owned by Caterpillar of USA) *Rolls Royce engines UK (now owned by Perkins) *Scania - Sweden *SISU Finland now part of AGCO as AGCO SISU Power *Volvo Sweden References / sources List created from articles on this site See also Category:Engine manufacturers Category:Lists Category:Lists of engines Category:Engines Category:Steam